Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe
"Man of little words, always standing by the Overall Captain's side in waiting is Lieutenant, Sasakibe Chōjirō. While they are a famous combination that is easily distinguishable, the only difference between them that cannot be reconciled seems to be their food preference..." - Tite Kubo is the Lieutenant of the 1st Division. Appearance He wears a white jinbaori over his uniform and armguards. He has silver hair, brown/tanned skin and a small handlebar mustache. In the manga, Chōjirō is illustrated without pupils (similar to Kaname Tōsen under his visor). However, in the anime, he is animated with amber or light amber eyes. Personality It is revealed that having seen English society whilst on missions in the real world has had a big impact on him, as he has a habit of making tea with his own personally grown black tea leaves, sometimes with drastic results, such as blowing up a tower by trying to turn on a boiling machine. His adoration of Western culture is on such degree, that he likes only Western cuisine, while disliking the Japanese one, making a huge difference between him and his captain in terms of food preference. (though surprisingly he represents the Tea Ceremony Club on occasion, which more reflects following his captain's command than his own Western style) His jinbaori, made by himself, is also meant to give him a more Western look. He passes his free time endeavoring to adopt Western culture more and more. He is also the representative and possibly President of the Tea Ceremony Society.Bleach Official Bootleg Synopsis Soul Society Arc Initially seen attending the Lieutenant meeting as Ichigo Kurosaki's group are launched into the Seireitei by Kūkaku Shiba, Chōjirō is seen with his captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto every where he goes including Rukia's execution on Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 1 He is directly ordered by Yamamoto along with Isane Kotetsu and Marechiyo Ōmaeda to stop Renji Abarai after he runs off with Rukia Kuchiki. However, shortly after giving chase Ichigo Kurosaki gets in their way, he along, with his fellow lieutenants, releases his zanpakuto, but is defeated bare-handed by the Ryoka, not held back like Isane, yet not with his weapon crushed like Ōmaeda, but rather being punched in the jaw. He was the only one of the three to be fast enough to react and attack, though Ichigo easily dodged.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 12-18 Arrancar Arc Sasakibe is seen twice in this arc: first behind Yamamoto after calling an assembly with the apparance of the Grand Fisher Arrancar in Karakura town, then again assisting his captain in restraining Momo Hinamori after she goes off course on saving Sōsuke Aizen in a conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 224, page 13 Shūsuke Amagai Arc Near the beginning of the arc, shortly after Shūsuke Amagai is appointed captain of the third division, he is seen talking with Yamamoto about the need to fill the vacant captain positions.Bleach anime; Episode 168 He is seen briefly when trying to stop Renji Abarai from going into the captain-commander's room, however Renji just walks past him.Bleach anime; Episode 185 Fake Karakura Town Arc Initially seen with the arrival of the Shinigami, he subsequently disappeared once the battles started.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 4 However, when the Vizards arrived, Shinji explained that they found him outside the barrier and that it was Sasakibe who let them through the barrier around Fake Karakura. Sasakibe apologies to Yamamoto for allowing the Vizards in, saying he thought it was necessary given the circumstances, but before he can finish Yamamoto forgives his actions.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 10 Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: Chōjirō is shown to be experienced enough in kidō to open and close large powerful barriers, like the one around the fake Karakura Town. Flash Steps: Chōjirō is proficient enough in flash steps, appearing behind Shinji Hirako as he talks about the barrier that the Gotei 13 placed in the Fake Karakura. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Chōjirō boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Gonryōmaru redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Gonryōmaru (spirit). : an average katana with a ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . In its shikai, Gonryōmaru transforms into a rapier, fitting with Chōjirō's appearance. :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Sasakibe's eyes in the manga are notable as never being seen, depicted as white slits similar to Kaname Tōsen. It is unknown whether he is blind similar to Tōsen. On the other hand, Sasakibe's eyes are seen in the anime depiction. *Aside from his release in his short skirmish with Ichigo Kurosaki, Sasakibe has had no other dialogue in the manga. Comparatively, he has had several comments in filler moments, including in several Shinigami Cup segments and in the filler Shūsuke Amagai story. Chapter 365 marks the first time he is shown speaking actual dialogue. *He is the only present member of the Gotei 13 that has not fought yet in the Karakura Town battle. References Navigation de:Chōjirō Sasakibe Category: Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male